Unbelievable
by Nhler17
Summary: Leah's conversation with Bella mentioned in chapter 17 of BD. Spoilers, in case there is anyone left on the planet who hasn't read it yet. **Will be revised**


**Disclaimer: Haha. I was about to type dis_able_. Anywho, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I was running. I was running _fast._ While mentally scoffing at the idea of jogging, I enjoyed the sensation of tearing through the trees and feeling the wind in my fur. Everything was a blur. Sometimes I thought I loved running so fast because it was doing _something. _Something other than being sad or pissed off at my pathetic life. If everything was a blur, nothing was real, tangible, defined. If nothing was real, I didn't have to deal.

Suddenly, I heard a car starting near the Cullens' house. I had to check this out. They didn't need a car to go hunt.

That's when I saw him. Jacob was driving off. Fast too. He looked at me for a split second and then he was gone. What I saw in his face made me angry.

He was in pain. Deep pain. Something had happened. He looked like his heart was broken all over again. I wondered how many times Bella was going to shred his heart before she was satisfied. Eventually the pieces had to get too small, right?

_Seth, where did you leave your clothes?_

I saw the place in my mind.

_Thanks. I'll be back in twenty minutes._

_Leah, don't-_

I didn't give him a chance to stop me. I quickly found the clothes, put them on, and started heading to the house.

This was unbelievable! Someone had to tell her. Someone had to let her know that this was _not _okay. I knew I had to be the one to step up. Who else was going to do it? Everyone loved the girl. Bella, Bella, Bella. That's all I'd been hearing for months.

I walked right through the front door. They knew I was coming anyway, and I wasn't about to start being polite to _vampires_.

One of the first things that struck me was how freaking white their house was. What, they couldn't splash a little color here and there? I had to blink a few times to adjust my eyes.

Three of them were there. The small one, the blonde, and the _father-_to-be. Note sarcastic undertone, bloodsucker.

With narrowed eyes, he came up to me.

"Leah, what a surprise." He didn't look very surprised.

I figured I'd cut the crap and get right to it. "I'd like to talk with Bella."

"Go ahead."

"Alone. If it's _okay_ with you."

"We would hear you anyway." Jeez. Why was he making this so difficult? What the hell, man?

"It's the principle of the thing."

Bella spoke up. Finally. "It's okay, Edward. I'll be fine."

He looked at her for a long second and sighed. "Fine."

The small one skipped out of the room. The blonde hissed, but followed Edward up the stairs. He must have given her quite the glare. I wondered what was up her ass. It wasn't like five minutes was going to kill her. Then again, not much would actually _kill _her. Ha.

When they were gone, I looked at Bella. She looked nervous. She knew I wasn't here for pleasure. And she was huge. Maybe a little pale. It was different actually seeing her with my own eyes instead of Jacob's. She was also holding her cup. Gross.

"I want to thank you for what you're doing, Leah. I know it's not the easiest-"

"I'm not doing it for you." That sounded harsh. Perfect.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't be grateful." She looked a little hurt.

"What're you _thinking_, Bella?"

"Well, this is my baby, Leah. I can't just kill him."

"Not _that_. I understand _that._ I mean Jacob." She flinched. At least she had _some_ idea of what she was doing. "Why can't you just let him go? You chose a life as a leech, remember? "

"Leah-" She was swallowing back tears.

"Every time he comes here, he just gets hurt over and over again! And you know he'll keep on coming and do anything for you, even if it hurts him. He's Jake."

Tears were running down her face now. "I know. Leah, please."

"If you really cared about him, you would stop doing this. You've hurt him enough, don't you think? Now he has to watch you while you die? Because, in his mind, that's what is going to happen. Believe me, I know. I've been there."

She didn't seem to have the voice to speak. I just needed to say one more thing.

"Every time he sees you, it's like you break his heart again. Eventually, it'll be broken beyond repair. You made your choice. You can't keep treating Jacob this way. Even though he may not my favorite person in the world, he deserves better. Somebody needed to tell you."

She wasn't looking at me. The leech was probably livid. I didn't care; it was the truth. "Well, that's what I came to say. Seth is expecting me, so I'll just go."

I hustled to get out of there. Away from the smell, from that place, from them.

I was _so _going to hear about this later. But it had to be done. I put Seth's clothes back where they were, phased, and immediately started running. I started running _fast._


End file.
